


Dear Dad, Love Felix

by FriendlyLegoPerson



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Colorado, Father-Son Relationship, Ice Magic, Letters, Penguins, house of life, path of the gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyLegoPerson/pseuds/FriendlyLegoPerson
Summary: A one-shot of a letter Felix writes to his dad





	Dear Dad, Love Felix

Dear Dad,

I have a pile of letters sitting in my desk drawer that I’ll never send. This one will probably join them.

I miss you. I miss mom too. I’m following the path of the gods now. If you want to hate me for that, fine. I know you disowned Uncle Darius for that. I think it’s a little ironic that he’s the one that followed the path of Hapi when you're so focused on finding hapiness. And you named me happy, too. Felix means happy. Who knew? Speaking of happy, I am. Happy. I have friends, I’m doing well in school, and the Brooklyn House is pretty cool. I’m getting better at magic too. Not just the path-of-the-gods kind. Summoning, animal charming, shabiti making, and I’ve started teaching myself ice magic. You and mom would be proud of how well I’m doing.

You probably don’t want to hear about the path of the gods, but I’m not going to pretend that part of my life doesn’t exist. I wanted to follow the path of the god of ice, but I didn’t find one, so I decided to follow the path of Ptah. At first I was just doing it as a next best thing to an ice god but I like Ptah. I like words. but you already know that. I learned a new one the other day.  Petrichor: the pleasant, earthy smell after rain. Do you remember how we used to take walks in the woods after it rained? I haven’t done that in forever. New York City is a little low on forests.

Speaking of which, how’s it going in the 43rd nome? I miss Colorado. I want to come home, if you’d let me.

I think I know why you hate the gods so much. I remember the fear in your eyes when I found the dijed in the locker at the gym. But the path of the gods does not mean becoming them. I’m still me. You don’t need to be afraid of me. Chad from school is afraid of me, but that’s because one time I snuck a penguin in his lunchbox. Don’t worry, I didn’t get caught. And none of the teachers believe him that it was me. Carter did, though, so I got grounded. Does it mean that you really gave me up, if it’s someone else’s job to decide my punishments for stuff?

I’m sorry disobeyed you and left to follow the path of the gods. But Apopbis was rising, and we needed the path of the gods to defeat him. Leaving was the hardest thing I ever did, but if I had to I’d do it again.

I love you. Tell mom I love her and that i say hi.

Your son,

Felix


End file.
